prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
James Heller
James Heller is a former US Marine Sergeant and the second BLACKLIGHT being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. History Early Life James Heller was a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife Collette and daughter Wendy. He was forced to leave his family after being called to battle in a combat tour overseas somewhere in either Afghanistan or Iraq. When he returned to his hometown of New York City fourteen months after the end of the first game, the Blacklight infection had ravaged all of Manhattan and Heller's family was killed.March 2011 issue Prototype 2 Torn by grief due to the loss of his family and seeing no reason for him to live, he repeatedly volunteered for suicidal missions into the heart of the red zone, he fought his way into the heart of the zone while killing hundreds of infected, with the hope of eventually being overrun and killed in battle. After suffering a fatal injury, Alex Mercer, impressed by his grit and implausible survival of the slaughter saved his life by infecting him with the Blacklight virus. However, Heller blamed Alex for the death of his family as they were killed during the fierce conflict that raged across Manhattan. Alex may have preserved Heller's life, but Heller, now gifted with the powers of biomass control, seeks to destroy his maker and supposed nemesis in-order to avenge his family.EGMi March 2011 issue Powers & Abilities Not much is known about human Heller's abilities, but from what has been seen and heard from the trailer, Heller is competent and skilled in battle as a result of his marine training, as he appeared to kill "hundreds" of infected before his own infection. Post-infection Heller has remarkably similar abilities to Alex Mercer, indicating that Heller was infected by the same strand of The Blacklight Virus as Mercer, thus enhancing his already superb fighting prowess. Heller's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to fashion weapons much like Alex, but with some differences in appearance, such as the blade arm being much the same in function as Mercer's, but appearance wise, Heller's blade appears to be a giant combat knife. Heller seems to be able to use more advanced weapons, such as a vulcan minigun which he can be seen using in the trailer. Heller also seems to be able to use The Armor Form, which has no obvious visual differences as of yet. Despite Heller being infected with Alex's strain of Blacklight, Heller has been seen using a unique ability of a slime-like substance which he can used to tie up two tanks before swinging them under his feet and smashing them together. He can also use this in massive amounts to forcibly rip apart his enemies' bodies, which could be considered a devastator attack.EGMi March 2011 issue Heller can be seen in the new trailer ripping off a Brawler Hunter arm with his hands. Trivia * Both Alex Mercer and James Heller's motivation is that of revenge. * It appears Heller's transformations are more lucid and less metallic than Mercer's thick, sinewed, insect shell like black, to dried blood coloration abilities. Heller's abilities seem to glow red and have a fleshy tone. * James Heller was also called "It" instead of "He" by a pilot of Helicopter (just like Mercer and Pariah) in the teaser trailer this is one thing the three have in common. * The EGMi hotspot at page 14 says Heller was at war overseas in Afghanistan, while Prototype at Facebook says he was in Iraq.EGMi March 2011 issue * As the game progresses and Heller grows in power, the organic quality of his transformations will change, to be replaced by Alex Mercer's more metallic, insect shell appearance, signifying how he could stand on equal ground with Alex. Gallery P2-Chopper-Clip.jpg|Heller Using New Tendril Power On Helicopter Heller-Blade-1-.jpg|Heller In Blade Form Screenshot 244190.jpg|Heller In Armour Form Using Machine Gun Screenshot 244191.jpg|Heller Holding Machine Gun screenshot_244194.jpg|Biomass Destroying Helicopter Prototype-2-3.jpg|Heller Using Blade On Walkers 237447017F7652C5B75DBEA6D8DD6B9B_x600.jpg|Heller Using Blade 39E1D94E161015336D4BDB2115C4B948_x600.jpg|Another New Tendril Power 6376C63122FA6ED37940D943B1947B51 x600.jpg|More Tendril Powers 188709_153711118022536_140887505971564_311835_7079323_n.jpg|Heller Using Advanced Claws 188709_153711114689203_140887505971564_311834_5677639_n.jpg|Heller in blade form watching a giant hunter wreck havoc Hunter.jpg|Giant Hunter Attacking Heller Tendril Power Used On Monster Hunter.jpg|Tendril Power Used On Monster Hunter Glowing-Eyes-1-.jpg|Heller ripping off a rocket launcher off a tank Glowing-Blade-1-.jpg|Heller in blade form Heller vs The New Brawler Hunter.jpg|Heller and a Brawler fighting Arm comes off.gif|Heller ripping off a brawler's arm. Heller catches a soldier scan.jpg|Heller holding a Black Watch soldier Blade (1).gif|Heller using his blade power Promotional Images Egm246-FINAL.jpg|The cover of the EGM march magazine. PROTOYPE-2-POSTER.jpg|Prototype 2 Poster Who_needs_luck.jpg|St Patricks Day Image HellerMontagePoster.jpg Notes and reference Category:Infected characters Category:Prototype 2 characters Category:Marine characters Category:Main Characters